Conceptually, a computing system (e.g., a computing device, a personal computer, a laptop, a Smartphone, a mobile phone) can accept information (content or data) and manipulate it to obtain or determine a result based on a sequence of instructions (or a computer program) that effectively describes how to process the information. Typically, the information used by a computing system is stored in a computer readable memory using a digital or binary form. More complex computing systems can store content including the computer program itself. A computer program may be invariable and/or built into, for example a computer (or computing) device as logic circuitry provided on microprocessors or computer chips. Today, general purpose computers can have both kinds of programming. A computing system can also have a support system which, among other things, manages various resources (e.g., memory, peripheral devices) and services (e.g., basic functions such as opening files) and allows the resources to be shared among multiple programs. One such support system is generally known as an Operating System (OS) which provides programmers with an interface used to access these resources and services.
Today, numerous types of computing devices are available. These computing devices widely range with respect to size, cost, amount of storage and processing power, from the expensive and powerful servers, relatively cheaper Personal Computers (PC's) and laptops, to more inexpensive microprocessors or computer chips provided in storage devices, automobiles, and household electronic appliances.
A popular task for many computing devices is to link people with relevant information. Different computing devices perform such linking in a variety of ways, depending on the needs of a particular application. Many people, for example, are accustomed to typing keywords into an Internet search engine to find desirable information. Visitors to an e-commerce site are often greeted with ads and recommendations tailored to their preferences. Particular computing devices derive such recommendations from a comparison between the visitor's past purchasing decisions and the purchasing decisions of other users.
The generation of recommendations in this manner can involve the processing of large amounts of user data. Various techniques have been used to optimize such processing. Some computing devices use fixed, predetermined rules that prioritize one type of user data over another in making a recommendation. Other computing devices, for example, pose direct questions to a user to determine what the user desires at a later time.
These approaches, while effective in many applications, have weaknesses. Direct questioning is often disliked by users and consumes time and system resources. Rules typically require updating and may be based on faulty assumptions.
Another weakness of current approaches is that they do not seem to generate recommendations based on multiple contexts such as time and location.
Accordingly, techniques that can help computing devices make better recommendations for one or more users would be useful.